<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deciduous Treat by Jhathura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170383">Deciduous Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura'>Jhathura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Size [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, SuperCorp, in which I make myself come undone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's good to share when things come into season</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Size [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deciduous Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear my title called on the wind, “Supergirl.” </p><p>My ears perk to the sure, familiar voice. You say it again, “Supergirl. If you can hear me, I need you.” </p><p>I close my eyes, heart fluttering, and I float all the way to your balcony. I find you leaning against the kitchen island. Waiting for me. You smile, eyebrow bouncing as I gape at you. You’re so fucking stunning. Hair pulled up in a high, messy, ponytail. Showcasing the only neck I’ve ever been in love with. You’re wearing a loosely-cinched, satin robe that clings to every curve my hands ache to caress. There’s something dangerous and calculating in your flashing green eyes. I don’t notice the magnetism that draws me to you. I only know the distance between us closes. Slowly and steadily. </p><p>Your hand brings a ripe plum to your lips. My singular existence is to watch your teeth break its skin. Then your mouth push into the fruit, opening the flesh up to you, sucking. Juice dripping down your chin, down your wrist. My thumb hypnotically lifts and wipes. I press the taste to my own kiss. Moving my face exhaustingly close to yours. </p><p>“Hmmm, not yet.” </p><p>Your hand is on my shoulder now. Guiding me down down down to my red-booted knees. The S of my chest heaving as you untie the belt holding my sanity together. I grasp firm at your parting fabric. Wanting to feel the silky sensation between my hands and your hips. I blow the slightest tickling breeze against your exposed heat. A playful giggle quickly turns into a greedy roll when my tongue imbues you.</p><p>A soft sigh, “good puppy. Consume me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by observing a friend eat an orange ... and yeah ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>